Dimensional journey
by Artemis0406
Summary: Percy and annabeth are chosen by fates to go on a journey accross the dimensions to acquire 12 relics for completing there rituals to become god. Watch as they journey across the world's, battle bad guys help other heroes and complete there task to return home and complete there quest by bringing peace to there war torn land
1. meeting with parents

**Hey guys welcome to the first chapter of the story**.

I **am updating a little early hope you like it.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do no own percy Jackson and Olympians.**

@@@

It was a dark cloudy night. There was heavy thundering in the sky and occasionally few stray lighting bolts were destroying the landscape. The sea was also violent . Waves upto ten feets were hitting the seashore ,destroying the docked boats of fishermen.

Up on Olympus the sea god was fighting his younger brother zeus. Both brothers were subconsciously affecting there domain ,irrespective of the destruction they were bringing on terra.

"I will not discuss on this topic anymore brother,my decision is final." Zeus said .

"May i remind you brother this is a counsil of gods not monarchy. Ever since we moved to U.S.A we have adopted democracy. Your decision is null without the vote of council.

Till all twelve Olympians are not present your decision would not be valid." Poseidon replied .

"I still hold the mantle of king Poseidon ,in the absence of council i hold the power to decree any law i see fit." zeus replied back.

"I am not here to play politics with you brother and i do not support you decision. My son is my responsibility, my family. I respect his decision, you should too. I am sure Athena will agree with me if she hold any heart under that body of her. If you act without the concent of council, there would be consequences.So LEAVE MY SON ALONE" With that said Poseidon left the throne room ,leaving an enraged zeus behind.

@@@

Percy was strolling the streets looking for his wayward girlfriend annabeth when Zeus became angry. It was regular training exercise proposed by her for increasing their stealth .

"You are an excellent swordsman and strategist" she said " but any enemy can hear you coming from miles away. You need to increase your hunting and stealth skill."

So she proposed this game where he had to find her in the busy streets of New york sometimes and other times had to hide from her.Sometimes Thalia also helped, though those times were always humiliating , after all who is better in hunting and hiding then artemis and her hunters.

By the time he found annabeth heavy rainfall had already started. They both hurried home, though they were surprised to find Poseidon waiting for them outside his mother's apartment .

"Father " Percy exclaimed while bowing to show appropriate respect. "Is everything alright "

"Son, annabeth" he acknowledged them both "we have much to discuss, and so little time. Come we must talk at once."and when annabeth started to leave to give them privacy ,he called her "you too annabeth ." And they all disappeared in a shower of sea spray.

When Percy became tangible again he found that they were in a totally different location. They were under the sea though not in the palace this much he knew. They were in a oval shaped room made of glass with dinning table set for four people to eat and talk peacefully. Outside ,the sea bed could be seen stretching for miles in all directions .Though he did not notice on first glance but one seat was already occupied,its occupant surprising both of them,and the glare she was directing towards him was already making him regret the things he has yet to do wrong with her daughter .

"Mother" annabeth exclaimed, surprised "how are you here,what is wrong."

"Annabeth" she acknowledged her complety ignoring him which would have been fine by him if she would had stopped glaring daggers at him like sometimes her statue did at camp when he messed up sometimes , especially when annabeth was involved

"We dont have much time darling, please have a seat and we will explain what mess your boyfriend has created ,creating trouble for you , again."

"Athena we have been over this, your daughter is as much at fault here as my son" Poseidon replied exasperated "My brother may hate me, but in his blind paranomia he will not see whose daughter she as long as she is powerful."

"My daughter's life would have been normal if she was not involved with your fishface of a son, barncle beard." Athena replied

"My son is not at fault here.If your daughter had been less prideful we would not be having this conversation, and i wouldn't have to suffer your unwelcome company any more than necessary " Poseidon replied

" Well you are not a sight my eyes want to see either , and don't get me started on pride we all know your misgivings in the name of pride , you son of a ugly giant."

"We do" Percy whispered to annabeth

"I heard that you disrespecful child." Athena replied angrily.

"Respect is shown to people worthy athena so you have to forgive my son for being good judge of character " Poseidon snarked back .

"why you sea..."

"Will some one explain me what is going on" Annabeth shouted cutting her mother " I have my intern interview this evening so please mother could you tell me the reason of this visit."

"Talk about disrespectful " Poseidon whispered though loud enough that everyone heard him

"Dad come on" percy asked "could we not start this again please and talk . You did say you had little time didn't you"

That sobered them both and all traces of malice and anger vanished from there faces leaving behind worry that only a parent can have for there child.

"It's my brother, he is out to get you." Poseidon replied soberly

"He has been out to get me since he came to know my heritage father." Percy said wondering how this was different because the day.he became aware of heritage he also found out that gods are douche and zeus was king of them, in all literal sense.

"You don't understand Percy this time things are a lot more complicated. He's after annabeth too." Athena explained worried.

"What does he want now. Have we not done enough already. We had done feats no one had ever done in history and all in the name of ..."

"Thats the thing Percy no mortal had ever survived through tartarus, and you two did it when that primordial was at his strongest. You tricked powerful primordials ,fought so many evil spirits ,killed hordes of monsters.That make you powerful in my brother's eye ,and he fears all the power that is not his own. For thousands of years he had ruled as king with no one powerful enough to challenge his throne.But since your existence was discovered he is constantly at war.First our father then earth mother with her giant sons then even a normal emperor that should had died centuries ago but some how became immortal. If that descendent of apollo could do this than you could very easily do so too after all you are my son."Poseidon explained angrily.

"So what, is he ordering our death warrant or something.Should we disappear ,because i am pretty sure you can't hide from sky God" Percy replied dismayed

"We could hide from him underground." Annabeth supplied hopefully " or in alska the land beyond God's. You have been there percy."

"We would be going underground even when he kills us wise girl, so it makes no difference. And Alaska is no place for demigods. That place is crawling with monsters and gaea's remaining forces." Percy replied, cursing Zeus and his ego. Involving annabeth just because she survived tartarus was really making him angry. After all it wasn't her choice . They still had nightmares about the place even after five years.

"Father is not after killing you two annabeth because he does not trust his eldest brother.He has something worst planned for you two." Athena cleared there misconception."He seeks to control the power you wield . He wants to make you immortal god."

That came as surprise to both of them ,after all making god is literally giving you more power and zeus Is a lot of thing but dumb is not one them.He did plan the plot and win the first titan war all on his own.

"Didn't I reject his offer once already .And making us gods would only increase our power thus making us an even bigger threat for his throne" Percy asked confused and a little vary

At that both Poseidon and Athena begane taking furiously in ancient Greek of which only a few words were understood by Percy ,the words making no sense at all. They must have reached at a mutual decision because then Athena asked them " What i am going to say must not leave this room under any circumstances. Give me a solemn oath. Repeat after me ' I swear on river styx not to disclose a single information given to me to any living or dead creature outside of this room'."

"I swear on river styx not to disclose a single information given to me to any living or dead creature outside of this room " They sweared simultaneous causing thunder to boom in the distance.

"There are many ways for a mortal to become immortal and with correct path they can even achieve godhood." Athena began "I will not disclose any of the pathways because I too am bound to a oath given by me directly to lady fates ,but the pathway father wants to adopt will make you his personal servant for all of the eternity." And that clearly explained the severity of the situation to Percy. Immortal slave of zeus, that is a punishment greater then anything underworld could provide . Zeus was a vindictive god. He had done some crimes that are morally too low even for a titan. Being his slave would mean killing all his morals and becoming a monster from inside, after all monsters are not always morphologically hideous. By the expression she was making , annabeth was also thinking the same thing.

"That's insane , ze.. i mean your father could not expect us to agree to his terms mother. I would rather die fighting him then being his slave." Annabeth said horrified by even the possibility of situation. Percy could not blame her after all he was equally horrified.

"He is the king of gods daughter. I did not even know of his intentions till Poseidon came barging in my palace ,unintentional i might add, demanding audience with me regarding your safety. Apparently father approached him with promises of power for his son and his future daughter in law though he saw right through fathers intentions and objected his decision threatening war. Father is an intelligent god. He knew if he acted now most of the counsil would oppose him after all despite his rather dumb heritage percy has quite a few allies in the counsil." Athena explained plactating there worries somewhat " but father is also persistent and we fear he may be planing something." she added diminishing any hope they were harbouring.

" Well Alaska is fantastic this time of year" percy suggested sarcastically.

"I have a better plan, something i learned from deadlus. He lived for two milena in the maze, hiding from god of dead himself. I can create something similar for us percy. He would never be able to find us I would make sure of it." annabeth replied determinatly, and percy believed her because she was the smartest person he had ever known and a master architect. Given time she could rebuild the whole world.

"And I don't doubt your skills daughter because I had seen firsthand what you could achieve but I wouldn't want another child of mine to live in a prison. And it is not the solution to problem it is only an evasive maneuver. Father has become excessivly paranoid he needs to be taught a lesson other wise all your sacrifices for providing a better life for demigods would be for nothing."Athena said

" A diamond could be cut by a diamond only annabeth. Zeus want to make you a god to suppress and manipulate your power, we would make you a god's powerful enough to stand up to him and end his tyranny. We could not do something directly because he will see it coming. But athena has a plan he would never even guess." Poseidon supplied lookin sullen " Your path would be very difficult, it would be filled with thousands unknowns that even we could not predict the outcome of , but I have confidence that you both will be victorious because I have never seen a more resilient bunch then you two. Your faith and love for each other would guide you as it has in the past. So tell me are you up for your greatest and most difficult quest of your life."

They shared a glance and came to same conclusion "Are you suggesting we fight the king of God's lord poseidon because that would be suicide." annabeth asked.

" In your current conditions yes but thats where your mother's plan come in annabeth" poseidon answered " I will let her explain it you."

"You have read dedlus's notes annabeth tell me do you remember. theory 37 section B ." She asked looking a little prideful , because afterall it's not every day your son finds something that most other gods don't even know about.

"No way that's true mother . Even deadlus only hypothesised about it." Annabeth exclaimed looking astonished, because if what her mother was saying was true then the possibilities were endless.

"The world is full of secrets annabeth. Their is no shortage of knowledge for those who wish to gain it. Deadlus had centuries and he still could not find it all. The theory he hypothesized was close to truth. Except the twelve Olympians even other gods do not know the truth." Athena said " You know the implications of such information in wrong hands."

"Ok that's it; what is this theory you are talking about." Percy asked looking irritated ,and looking completly out of his loop.

" I do not know much details either seaweed brain because deadlus was not specific but theory 37 explains the mechanism of parallel dimension's. It states that there are thousands of different dimension living and breathing between us separated by strong mystic powers to maintain balance. It support's the Christian religion and there believe of one true god. He didn't have any proof. I don't even know how he postulated his hypothesis but if what my mother says is true then this universe is bigger than we ever imagined percy.

"Alternate dimension's that's big crazy even for us. So how does this work , is there like a universe ends and another start at its border or something." Percy asked because that could be possible , after all no one even knows the size of the universe let alone where it's end lies.

"Alternate universe is one way to describe it but no it's a lot more complicated then that Percy. Let me explain it you with an example . Where we are sitting you see a glass room surrounded by water but I can see beyond the mystic walls and tell you that in one world this place harbors an active volcano that is erupting, and in yet another world two opposing armies are fighting each other in this very place. What happens there can not affect us and same could be said for our world. Even we gods are forbidden to interfere. We could only watch and gain experience but we could not alter there future ,infact other then the 12 Olympians and 12 titans and now you two nobody even knows about this. The universe is lot bigger then what we could even begin to imagine Percy" Poseidon replied looking quiet astonishied himself despite living his whole life surrounded by this truth

Percy was to stunned by the revelation to even acknowledge his father's reaction. He was looking around expecting to see lava come flowing out or even see dead soldiers to drop out of sky but he knew that if God's other than Olympians could not see so he most certainly could not.

"How does this knowledge help us mother. How will this help us to win against your father , or even hide from him" annabeth asked , though she looked like she already found a way by herself , but wanted to hear her mother's proposal.

"Like Poseidon said we gods could not alter or even cross the barriers to these worlds. Mortals could not see past the barriers so they don't even know about its existence. This way balance is maintained." Athena said " But there is a loophole..."

"Demigods" annabeth answered " we can cross all domains and barriers , we can challenge anyone as long as we are daring . It was the first lesson Chiron taught us."

"Exactly " Athena said " You have the power to cross the barrier , you demigods could unsettle the carefully crafted balance. That is why lady fates were extra careful that you never gain this knowledge . Deadlus came close so he had to be stopped. He died fighting kampe."

"YOU HAVE DOOMED THESE CHILDREN'S ATHENA" a voice boomed from behind them.

@@@

 **Hey guys thank you for reading. As I said this is my first fiction so please review. You can pm me suggestions , The story is outlined and planned. not written so i could always add your suggestion.**

 **Next chapter on 6'th June .**


	2. Start of new journey

**Hey guys welcome to the second chapter of the story.**

 **Sorry for the delay. I was out of town so could not update.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do no own percy Jackson and Olympians.**

 **previously**

"YOU HAVE DOOMED THESE CHILDREN'S ATHENA" a voice boomed from behind them

 **now**

Startled by the voice annabeth was up and had her dagger out and positioned under the neck of the attacker in a blink of an eye before she even knew the identity of the person. Upon making eye contact with silver eyes and feeling a silver knife above her ribcage just above her heart she realizied the identity of the person and immediately relaxed and bowed lightly " Lady Artemis".

By now both Poseidon and Athena were standing up and had there weapons out and pointing at Artemis ,looking surprised.

"How did you enter my domain " Poseidon asked " and how did you even sneak up here not even my wife know of this place".

"I thought this place was secure barnacles beard" Athena accused irritated

"Relax dad and please keep your trident down she is not here to fight" Percy said casually. Only then did they realized that the only person not even remotely surprised by Artemis sudden appearance was percy.

"Son , what is the meaning of this" Poseidon asked looking confused and slightly angry. He knew the only one other then him who could lead Artemis there was his son.

"First lets all settle down and keep our weapons away father then i will explain the situation." Percy said plactating his father's fears. All present vanquished there weapons though Athena and Poseidon kept giving Artemis suspicious glances.

"now son do you know the danger you have forced on us by bringing her here" Poseidon asked strictly.

" Danger " Artemis yelled angrily " I bring danger! , you are the one that told them the truth thus making them the greatest target for next great tragedy. Don't you know the punishment they will suffer at the hands of fates because of your misgivings."

" We know very well sister, they are our children afterall. What I would like to know is why are you here. Did father send you here." Athena asked calmly though you could clearly see the storm brewing in her eyes. She clearly suspected Artemis to be a sent by Zeus to spy on them.

" I came here on my own accord. I did not trust your intentions with these demigods and i was right. You have doomed them both." Artemis shouted at them both

After all she had seen them suffer through she could not lose them due to some mistakes made by there own parents.

"I doomed no one it was the only choose..." Poseidon started saying but could not finish before Athena cut in.

" We could not trust her Poseidon , for all we know she could be sent by father to spy on us." Athena interjected giving her a nasty glare. Athena did not know what she did wrong but suddenly one day , half a decade ago out of blue her sister Artemis started acting strangely hostile towards her, never supporting her on any counsil meetings. She was her greatest ally and friend once but became her greatest rival overnight second only to Poseidon. From then on Athena never trusted her.

"My lady Athena I can assure you if those would have been her intentions , I Wouldn't have let her come here in the first place " Percy interjected

" And you know of her intentions! . You vanquished some immortals and now you know all about God's. You could not understand child, you are too naive." Athena replied.

Annabeth clearly did not like the hidden insult made inside the words but she let it go. Her mother never liked Percy but after tartarus even she knew that Percy was not a setback but rather a good choice for her even if she would not accept it outwards.

" You are accusing me of spying when i know very well what such an information in wrong hands could do to them both " artemis asked shocked " Get off your high horse Athena and for once see them past your means for conquest. Tell me are you here because you care for your daughter's safety or are you here because you see her as potential weapon to upsurge our father."

Athena looked ready to murder. If looks could kill artemis would had died 100 times over. "I do not have to answer your question ,after all you know nothing about children , you don't have any. Don't accuse me of actions you know not. My daughter is my pride and joy. I care about her even if I sometimes don't show it. It's called tough parenting"

"If tough parenting means sending your daughter to Tartarus then I am glad I do not have children's Athena because I would never condemned any of my hunter to such a fate and they are like my daughter's." Artemis replied with casual indifference but her eyes were brimming with uncontrolled hidden anger

Athena looked ready to hurl her spear directly at Artemis but before she could do something thunder boomed in the distance alerting them all of Zeus approaching presence. They all stiffened at once. Athena was fastest too recover and came into action. She materialized a backpack and hurled it at annabeth.

"Go, whatever you need to know is in the bag. i don't think we will meet again daughter. Just remember who you are and your heritage. You will face harrowing tasks ahead, never fear. Your wisdom will guide you."And teleported them away. Artemis also went along with them.

The last thing Percy remembered was a booming voice, most likely of Zeus ,asking for an explanation for the anonymous meeting, before everything went black.

 **@@@**

 **Sorry people. Had this in folder for a long time. Didn't get much time. Will try writing soon. Maybe from starting.**


End file.
